This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with moisture control and moisture indication features.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices may contain complex electronic circuitry. Electronic components such as memory, processors, and other circuits can be highly sensitive to moisture. Too much moisture can create unintended low resistance connections between nodes that are meant to be at different voltages making the circuits perform unpredictably or malfunction. Circuits may also be adversely affected by exposure to dust or other contaminants. Because portable electronic devices may not always be operated in a controlled environment, they may be particularly likely to be exposed to moisture, dust, or other contaminants.
Electronic devices may have multiple openings for connectors such as data port connectors and audio port connectors. Data port connectors and audio port connectors are sometimes provided with dye-based moisture indicators. When exposed to water, this type of moisture indicator changes color. It can be determined whether or not an electronic device has been exposed to excessive amounts of moisture by examining the color of the moisture indicator.
In a conventional electronic device, a moisture indicator is sometimes mounted over an opening in a connector wall using adhesive. The status of the moisture indicator can be observed from the exterior of the device by looking through the connector wall opening. However, repeated exposure to moisture may cause the adhesive interface between the connector and the moisture indicator to fail. If moisture were to seep through the adhesive interface, it would be likely to reach the interior of the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved moisture control and moisture indication features.